yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Rahman Suresi/Japonca
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Japonca http://www.theholyquran.org/?x=s_main&kid=17 | İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall) |- | 55/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | 慈悲あまねく慈愛深きアッラーの御名において。 | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- |- || 55/1 || الرَّحْمَٰنُ || Rahmân || 慈悲あまねく御方が， || The Beneficent |- || 55/2 || عَلَّمَ الْقُرْآنَ || Öğretti Kur'anı || このクルアーンを教えられた。 || Hath made known the Qur’an. |- || 55/3 || خَلَقَ الْإِنْسَانَ || Yarattı insanı || （かれは）人間を創り， || He hath created man. |- || 55/4 || عَلَّمَهُ الْبَيَانَ || Belletti ona o güzel beyânı || 物言う術を教えられた。 || He hath taught him utterance. |- || 55/5 || الشَّمْسُ وَالْقَمَرُ بِحُسْبَانٍ || Güneş ve Ay hisablı || 太陽と月は，一つの計算に従い（運行し）， || The sun and the moon are made punctual. |- || 55/6 || وَالنَّجْمُ وَالشَّجَرُ يَسْجُدَانِ || Çemen, ağaç secdedan || 草も木も，（慈悲あまねく御方に）サジダする。 || The stars and the trees adore. |- || 55/7 || وَالسَّمَاءَ رَفَعَهَا وَوَضَعَ الْمِيزَانَ || Bak şu güzel semaya verdi ona irtifa' vazeyledip mizânı || かれは天を高く掲げ，秤を蝕けられた。 || And the sky He hath uplifted; and He hath set the measure, |- || 55/8 || أَلَّا تَطْغَوْا فِي الْمِيزَانِ || Ki taşmayın mizanda || あなたがたが秤を不正に用いないためである。 || That ye exceed not the measure, |- || 55/9 || وَأَقِيمُوا الْوَزْنَ بِالْقِسْطِ وَلَا تُخْسِرُوا الْمِيزَانَ || Ve doğru tutun adaletle tartıyı da aksatmayın mizanı || 厳正に平衡を旨とし量目を少なくしてはならない。 || But observe the measure strictly, nor fall short thereof. |- || 55/10 || وَالْأَرْضَ وَضَعَهَا لِلْأَنَامِ || Arza da bir tavazu' verdi berayı enam || また大地を，生あるもののために蝕けられた。 || And the earth hath He appointed for (His) creatures, |- || 55/11 || فِيهَا فَاكِهَةٌ وَالنَّخْلُ ذَاتُ الْأَكْمَامِ || Onda bir meyva, ve ekmamiyle duran nahli benam || そこに果実があり，（実を支える）萼を被るナツメヤシ， || Wherein are fruit and sheathed palm trees |- || 55/12 || وَالْحَبُّ ذُو الْعَصْفِ وَالرَّيْحَانُ || Ve o çimli dâneler ve o hoşbu' reyhan || 殻に包まれる穀物と，（その外の）賜物。 || Husked grain and scented herb. |- || 55/13 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/14 || خَلَقَ الْإِنْسَانَ مِنْ صَلْصَالٍ كَالْفَخَّارِ || Fağfur gibi bir salsâlden insanı yarattı || （かれは）陶工のように泥から人間を創られ， || He created man of clay like the potter's, |- || 55/15 || وَخَلَقَ الْجَانَّ مِنْ مَارِجٍ مِنْ نَارٍ || Bir maric ateşten de o cannı yarattı || また火の炎からジン（幽精）を創られた。 || And the Jinn did He create of smokeless fire. |- || 55/16 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/17 || رَبُّ الْمَشْرِقَيْنِ وَرَبُّ الْمَغْرِبَيْنِ || Hem iki Meşrikın rabbi hem iki Mağribin rabbi || （かれは） 2つの東の主であり，また2つの西の主であられる。 || Lord of the two Easts, and Lord of the two Wests! |- || 55/18 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/19 || مَرَجَ الْبَحْرَيْنِ يَلْتَقِيَانِ || Salmış iki deryayı demâdem çatışırlar || かれは2つの海を一緒に合流させられる。 || He hath loosed the two seas. They meet. |- || 55/20 || بَيْنَهُمَا بَرْزَخٌ لَا يَبْغِيَانِ || Beyinlerinde bir berzah bagyeylemezler bir ân || （だが）両者の間には，（アッラーの配慮によって）障壁があリ一方が他方を制圧することはない。 || There is a barrier between them. They encroach not (one upon the other). |- || 55/21 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord: that ye deny? |- || 55/22 || يَخْرُجُ مِنْهُمَا اللُّؤْلُؤُ وَالْمَرْجَانُ || Çıkar onlardan inci ile mercan || 両方は真珠とサンゴを産する。 || There cometh forth from both of them the pearl and coral stone. |- || 55/23 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/24 || وَلَهُ الْجَوَارِ الْمُنْشَآتُ فِي الْبَحْرِ كَالْأَعْلَامِ || Hem onun denizde akıp giden o münşeâti alemnişan || 山のように海上に帆を張る船は，かれの有である。 || His are the ships displayed upon the sea, like banners. |- || 55/25 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/26 || كُلُّ مَنْ عَلَيْهَا فَانٍ || Üzerindeki her kes fanî || 地上にある万物は消滅する。 || Everyone that is thereon will pass away; |- || 55/27 || وَيَبْقَىٰ وَجْهُ رَبِّكَ ذُو الْجَلَالِ وَالْإِكْرَامِ || Bakı o Rabbının yüzü o zülcelâli vel'ikram || だが（永遠に）変らないものは，尊厳と栄誉に満ちたあなたの主の慈顔である。 || There remaineth but the countenance of thy Lord of Might and Glory. |- || 55/28 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/29 || يَسْأَلُهُ مَنْ فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ ۚ كُلَّ يَوْمٍ هُوَ فِي شَأْنٍ || Ondan dilenir göklerde hem yerde olan «kulle yevmin huve fi şe'n» || 天と地の凡てのものは，かれに向かって請い求める。日毎にかれは，（新たな）御業で処理なされる。 || All that are in the heavens and the earth entreat Him. Every day He exerciseth (universal) power. |- || 55/30 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/31 || سَنَفْرُغُ لَكُمْ أَيُّهَ الثَّقَلَانِ || Yarın size kalacağınız ey sekalân! || あなたがた（人間とジンの）2つの衆よ，われはあなたがたのため，今に（最後の審判であなたがたの賞罰に）取り掛かるであろう。 || We shall dispose of you, O ye two dependents (man and jinn). |- || 55/32 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/33 || يَا مَعْشَرَ الْجِنِّ وَالْإِنْسِ إِنِ اسْتَطَعْتُمْ أَنْ تَنْفُذُوا مِنْ أَقْطَارِ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ فَانْفُذُوا ۚ لَا تَنْفُذُونَ إِلَّا بِسُلْطَانٍ || Ey cinn-ü insin ma'şeri! Gücünüz yeterse geçin gidin aktarı Arz-u Semadan, geçemezsiniz olmazsa ferman || ジンと人間の衆よ，もしあなたがたが，天地の領域から遠くに越えられるなら，越えて・なさい。権能がなくては，越えることは出来ない。 || O company of jinn and men, if ye have power to penetrate (all) regions of the heavens and the earth; then penetrate (them)! Ye will never penetrate them save with (Our) sanction. |- || 55/34 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/35 || يُرْسَلُ عَلَيْكُمَا شُوَاظٌ مِنْ نَارٍ وَنُحَاسٌ فَلَا تَنْتَصِرَانِ || Salınır üstünüze ateşten bir yalın, bir zehir duman, kurtulamazsınız deseniz de el'aman || あなたがた（邪悪な両者）に対して，燃え盛る炎と煙が浴びせられよう。あなたがたには，防ぎようがないであろう。 || There will be sent, against you both, heat of fire and flash of brass, and ye will not escape. |- || 55/36 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/37 || فَإِذَا انْشَقَّتِ السَّمَاءُ فَكَانَتْ وَرْدَةً كَالدِّهَانِ || Gök bir yarılıp oluverdi mi bir gül, yağ gibi eriyen, kızaran yanan || 大空が裂けて，赤革のようなバラ色になる時。 || And when the heaven splitteth asunder and becometh rosy like red hide |- || 55/38 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/39 || فَيَوْمَئِذٍ لَا يُسْأَلُ عَنْ ذَنْبِهِ إِنْسٌ وَلَا جَانٌّ || O gün sorulmaz cürmünden artık ne bir insan ne de bir cânn || その日人間もジンも，その罪に就いてわざわざ問われることはないであろう。 || On that day neither man nor jinn will be questioned of his sin. |- || 55/40 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/41 || يُعْرَفُ الْمُجْرِمُونَ بِسِيمَاهُمْ فَيُؤْخَذُ بِالنَّوَاصِي وَالْأَقْدَامِ || Tanınır da mücrimler simalarından tutulur perçemlerile ayaklarından || 罪を犯した者にはその印があり，かれらは前髪と足を捕えられよう。 || The guilty will be known by their marks, and will he taken by the forelocks and the feet. |- || 55/42 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/43 || هَٰذِهِ جَهَنَّمُ الَّتِي يُكَذِّبُ بِهَا الْمُجْرِمُونَ || İşte bu, mücrimlerin yalan dedikleri Cehennem || これは罪を犯した者が，嘘であると言いはった地獄である。 || This is Hell which the guilty deny. |- || 55/44 || يَطُوفُونَ بَيْنَهَا وَبَيْنَ حَمِيمٍ آنٍ || Olacaklar bununla bir kızgın hamîmin arasında pûyan || かれらはその（業火）と，煮え立つ湯の間をさ迷う。 || They go circling round between it and fierce, boiling water. |- || 55/45 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/46 || وَلِمَنْ خَافَ مَقَامَ رَبِّهِ جَنَّتَانِ || Rabbının makamından korkan kimseye iki Cennet raygân || だが主の（審判の座の）前に立つことを畏れてきた者のためには，2つの楽園があろう。 || But for him who feareth the standing before his Lord there are two gardens. |- || 55/47 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/48 || ذَوَاتَا أَفْنَانٍ || Var her birinde envaı bostan, envaı eğsan || 枝を張る木々… || Of spreading branches. |- || 55/49 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/50 || فِيهِمَا عَيْنَانِ تَجْرِيَانِ || Onlarda iki kaynak olur revan || 2つの園の中には，2つの泉が（滾滾と）涌き出ている。 || Wherein are two fountains flowing. |- || 55/51 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/52 || فِيهِمَا مِنْ كُلِّ فَاكِهَةٍ زَوْجَانِ || Onlarda her meyvadan çifte çifte hân || 2つの園の中には，凡ての果実が2種ずつある。 || Wherein is every kind of fruit in pairs. |- || 55/53 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/54 || مُتَّكِئِينَ عَلَىٰ فُرُشٍ بَطَائِنُهَا مِنْ إِسْتَبْرَقٍ ۚ وَجَنَى الْجَنَّتَيْنِ دَانٍ || Dayanmışlar öyle mefruşata kim astarları istebraktan || かれらは，錦を張り詰めた寝床の上に寄り掛かり，楽園の果物は近く（手の届く所）にあろう。 || Reclining upon couches lined with silk brocade, the fruit of both gardens near to hand. |- || 55/55 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/56 || فِيهِنَّ قَاصِرَاتُ الطَّرْفِ لَمْ يَطْمِثْهُنَّ إِنْسٌ قَبْلَهُمْ وَلَا جَانٌّ || Her iki Cennetin derimi de yakından || そこには人間にもジンにも，これまで触れられていない，眼差しを押さえた（淑やかな）乙女たち。 || Therein are those of modest gaze, whom neither man nor jinn will have touched before them, |- || 55/57 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/58 || كَأَنَّهُنَّ الْيَاقُوتُ وَالْمَرْجَانُ || O Cennetlerde öyle kasıratüttarf dilberler, ki dokunmamıştır onlara onlardan evvel İns-ü Cânn || かの女らはさながらルビーかサンゴのよう。 || (In beauty) like the jacinth and the coral stone. |- || 55/59 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/60 || هَلْ جَزَاءُ الْإِحْسَانِ إِلَّا الْإِحْسَانُ || Sanırsın onları yâkut-ü mercan || 善いことへの報いは，善いことでなくて何であろう。 || Is the reward of goodness aught save goodness? |- || 55/61 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/62 || وَمِنْ دُونِهِمَا جَنَّتَانِ || İhsânın cezâsı elbette ihsân || この2つの（楽園の）外に（更に）2つの楽園がある。 || And beside them are two other gardens, |- || 55/63 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/64 || مُدْهَامَّتَانِ || Ötelerinden de diğer Cennetan || （水が豊かで）緑滴る園。 || Dark green with foliage. |- || 55/65 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbinizin hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/66 || فِيهِمَا عَيْنَانِ نَضَّاخَتَانِ || Yağız yeşil ne dilsıtan || そこには2つの泉が涌き出ている。 || Wherein are two abundant springs. |- || 55/67 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/68 || فِيهِمَا فَاكِهَةٌ وَنَخْلٌ وَرُمَّانٌ || Bunlar da püsküren çifte şadravan || そこには種々の果物，ナツメヤシもザクロもある。 || Wherein is fruit, the date palm and pomegranate |- || 55/69 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/70 || فِيهِنَّ خَيْرَاتٌ حِسَانٌ || Bunlarda bir meyve, bir başka hurma, bir başka rumman || そこには素晴しく美しい乙女がいる。 || Wherein (are found) the good and beautiful. |- || 55/71 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/72 || حُورٌ مَقْصُورَاتٌ فِي الْخِيَامِ || İçlerinde dilber, hayırlı hûbân || 美しい乙女は永遠の天幕に（引き籠る）。 || Fair ones, close guarded in pavilions |- || 55/73 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/74 || لَمْ يَطْمِثْهُنَّ إِنْسٌ قَبْلَهُمْ وَلَا جَانٌّ || Cibinliklerde mestur, mahsus hûriyan || 人にもジンにも，これまで触れられていない。 || Whom neither man nor jinn will have touched before them |- || 55/75 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/76 || مُتَّكِئِينَ عَلَىٰ رَفْرَفٍ خُضْرٍ وَعَبْقَرِيٍّ حِسَانٍ || Dokunmamıştır onlara onlardan evvel İns-ü Cann || 緑の褥，美しい敷物に身を凭せて。 || Reclining on green cushions and fair carpets. |- || 55/77 || فَبِأَيِّ آلَاءِ رَبِّكُمَا تُكَذِّبَانِ || Şimdi rabbınızın hangi eltafına dersiniz yalan? Kurulmuşlar yeşil refref ve güzel abkarîler üzere şadan || それであなたがたは，主の恩恵のどれを嘘と言うのか。 || Which is it, of the favours of your Lord, that ye deny? |- || 55/78 || تَبَارَكَ اسْمُ رَبِّكَ ذِي الْجَلَالِ وَالْإِكْرَامِ || Şimdi rabbınızdan hangi eltâfına dersiniz yalan? Yüce çok yüce rabbının adı onun o celâl, onun o ikram || 尊厳と栄誉に満ちた御方，あなたの主の御名に祝福あれ。 || Blessed be the of thy Lord, Mighty and Glorious! |- |}